There is currently a demand for low-cost environmental sensors which produce an electrical output signal that is dependent upon one or more physical parameters (such as temperature and/or humidity). With many materials, however, the non-linear sensitivity of the electrical properties to certain parameters means that analogue signal conditioning is required. Analogue electronics are typically costly and power hungry compared with digital electronics because of the need to keep noise to a minimum. The requirement for analogue measurement electronics therefore increases the cost and complexity of the sensors considerably.
The apparatus and methods disclosed herein may or may not address this issue.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge. One or more aspects/embodiments of the present disclosure may or may not address one or more of the background issues.